Projection systems used for projecting an image on a screen can use multiple color light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LED's), with different colors to generate the illumination light. Several optical elements are disposed between the LED's and the image display unit to combine and transfer the light from the LED's to the image display unit. The image display unit can use various methods to impose an image on the light. For example, the image display unit may use polarization, as with transmissive or reflective liquid crystal displays.
Image brightness is an important parameter of a projection system. The brightness of color light sources, and the efficiencies of collecting, combining, homogenizing and delivering the light to the image display unit all effect brightness. As the size of modern projector systems decreases, there is a need to maintain an adequate level of output brightness while at the same time keeping heat produced by the color light sources at a low level that can be dissipated in a small projector system. There is a need for a light combining system that combines multiple color lights with increased efficiency to provide a light output with an adequate level of brightness without excessive power consumption by light sources.